The Shifter
by Phoenix Storms
Summary: A 1x2 romance takeing place in the medieval era. Heero is a prince and Duo is a fabled forest shifter he's pledged to protect.
1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                    **The Shifter**

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters.****

************************************************************************************************************

                He ducked as a tree branch swept over his head. Dashing forward, the small figure was no more than a blur as he sped through the forest. He could hear his pursuers gaining on him. How was that possible? There's no way they could be catching up to him! The boy's thoughts were a jumble as he ran on, desperately trying to escape the men that followed. His sensitive ears didn't detect the sounds of dogs but that didn't matter, they would have been no use against this lovely creature. 'They're catching up!' His mind screamed. He knew he could run like this for at least a day but that wouldn't matter if he couldn't keep ahead of his hunters. 'I'm running out of options!' The hawk in him screamed for him to fly away, but the wolf still believed that it was best to run. The cougar, on the other hand, thought it best to hide. It was up to his human side to decide. Finally, he agreed with his hawk instincts. Stopping dead in his tracks, an eerie light began to glow around the boy. The strange aura centered around his shoulders and back, when it dimmed, the boy had an impressive set of wings. The new appendages were a chestnut brown that matched his long braided hair. These beautiful additions to his form were strong, yet deceptively delicate in appearance. His wingspan reached an easy six-feet. His pursuers came to an abrupt halt as they saw the vision before them. A lovely boy was standing a few feet into a small clearing, wings spread, eyes closed, braid swinging gently in the breeze. He could have been mistaken for an angel had it not been for his delicately pointed ears. A small blonde member of the party gasped quietly, but the sound could not be hidden from the sensitive ears of the elfin creature. His eyes snapped open; an audible gasp escaped his cherry lips as his beautiful violet eyes widened in terror.

                Without a word, the boy took to the wing, flying as high and as fast as he could. The blonde's aquamarine eyes widened as he turned to one of his companions. A tall, green-eyed boy, with long bangs that covered one of his emerald eyes. "Trowa! He's getting away! You know what the king will do if we don't bring him back!" The smaller boy shook slightly as the green-eyed warrior grabbed his bow. "Calm yourself Quatre. He's not getting away." He stated calmly. He strung an arrow to the bow, aimed with deadly accuracy...and released the string. The arrow flew through the air, hurtling toward his target. The boy in the air was beginning to feel safe again as the wind beat gently under his wings. Suddenly a searing pain shot through his right wing. Letting out a scream, that resembled more hawk that human, the boy fell back toward earth. Hitting the ground hard, he was too dazed to notice the small group of men that approached him. His neck ached terribly and his wing felt as if it were on fire. Quatre gasped looking down at the slight form before him. The boy's body was curled into a ball, his right wing crumpled under him, an arrow pierced through its joint. A large bruise was beginning to appear on his neck. The blonde kneeled next to the figure and brushed some unruly hairs behind one of his pointed ears. A small moan escaped from the boy's lips as his eyes snapped open. With a startled gasp, he attempted to back away from the boy kneeling over him. He failed miserably, only managing a few inches before his body gave out beneath him. Quatre reached out a gentle hand in an attempt to calm the shaking figure. He gently stroked the boy's face, frowning when he flinched in fear. "Shh. We're not going to hurt you." The boy turned his startling violet eyes to Quatre's. "I promise." He whispered quietly, not wanting to startle the boy anymore. "Do you have a name?"

                The fairy gulped slightly. He was frightened, but this boy was very kind, and he knew he didn't have to be. "Duo." He whispered. "What was that?" Duo looked up. "Duo Maxwell." Quatre smiled. "My name is Quatre Winner. This is Trowa Barton." He said, indicating the tall boy with the long bangs. "And this is Chang Wufei." He pointed to his third companion, a tall boy with black eyes and black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Duo eyed the three boys and relaxed slightly. Quatre sighed in relief when he saw Duo's muscles loose some of their tension. "We don't want to hurt you Duo, and we won't as long as you come with us. We're going to take you to our king." Duo instantly tensed again. Wide violet eyes looked pleadingly into aqua. "Please, don't take me there." He whispered. Trowa's eyes narrowed. "Why?" The small boy looked up to the green-eyed boy. "There's dark magic there. I can feel it every time I pass close to your kingdom." His voice was strained as he spoke. The others looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. Our kingdom has a court mage of course, but she's not evil." Wufei spoke up. Wary violet eyes focused on him. "How can you be sure?" Duo asked. "I can feel it and it's strong. Please...don't take me there." He begged. Quatre shook his head. "We have no choice. I'm sorry, but if we don't bring you back the king will kill us and our families. Do you understand?" Duo's eyes narrowed and he appeared insulted. "I'm not stupid." He replied. Wufei chuckled. "He's a little spitfire." 

                "We'd better return to the castle. Can you walk?" Trowa's voice was calm as he examined the lithe framed of the elfin boy. "Can you get this arrow out of my wing?" Trowa looked the wing over and nodded. "Then please do it." Duo closed his eyes and braced himself. This was going to hurt...allot. Trowa wrapped his hand around the arrow. Luckily, it had gone through the wing, meaning he didn't have to push it the rest of the way through. Snapping off the arrowhead, Trowa prepared to pull. Duo nodded quickly and Trowa yanked. With a heart-shattering scream, of hawk and human, Duo fell back against the tree behind him. His breathing was shallow and sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead, but he remained conscious. Gulping, Duo retracted his wings and opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" Quatre asked worriedly. "Yes. Without my wings I don't feel the wound, but the wound will not heal if my wings are not out." Duo explained. He stood shakily then pitched forward. Wufei caught him easily. Duo's eyes glazed slightly and his world went black. Wufei scooped the boy up and carried him to his horse, laying him gently across the saddle. "Well, now I see why the king wants him." He stated solemnly. Trowa nodded. "He's beautiful. Such a shame." Trowa's normally monotonous voice seemed to hold a bit of concern. "You don't think..." Quatre trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. "I don't think the Prince would like it very much if the boy was hurt." Trowa soothed the small blonde next to him. 'That's if the prince knows about him.' He added silently.

                Duo awoke as they stopped in front of Incaras' portcullis. Duo groaned as he looked up at the castle. As he had suspected, that dreaded feeling of dark magic was there, floating about the eerie walls of the castle Incaras. "So you're awake." Wufei said as Duo slid from the saddle. He shivered unconsciously as the portcullis was raised. The small boy was escorted to a large study. At a desk, far from the door, sat the King Treize. He smiled sadistically as Duo was pushed in. Waving the guards off, Quatre gave an apologetic smile as he left. "So we meet at last." Treize stood and walked over to Duo. He examined him from his pointed ears to his small feet. "I don't know what you're talking about sir." Duo said. His eyes flashed as the king stepped up in front of him. "I've never seen you before in my life." Treize's smile grew. "But I know you and I knew your brother too." Duo's eyes widened. "That's right. I know about Solo. Now little Duo, what am I going to do about you? Maybe the same thing I did to your brother how does that sound?" Duo growled, not a human growl, but the growl of an enraged wolf. "So it was you. You killed my brother!" Duo lunged, long, black claws appeared where his fingernails once were and he slashed at the king, but his blinding rage made him unable to notice the king's subtle attack. Before he knew it, Duo was pressed against the wall. Treize had pinned his wrists above his head with one hand and held his throat with the other. "Now, now, bad little Duo. I have to admit, you have more spirit than your brother. Perhaps I should keep you around after all." Suddenly a wide, manic grin spread across his face. "I know. My nephew, the prince, could use a new pet. You'll be perfect." He laughed loudly and called his guards. Duo hoped that perhaps the guards that were summoned were the same ones that had brought him in. These hopes were dashed however when the guards entered. Two tall and very scarred men stepped up to the king. "Put this one in chains." He said, nodding to Duo. The men looked Duo over hungrily as he struggled in vain against the wrist and ankle cuffs that were fastened around him. "Now don't get any ideas you two. I want this boy taken to the prince. Tell him, his new pet has arrived."

                Prince Heero Yuy paced his room. His friend Quatre had just informed him, that a strange boy had been brought to the castle and forced to meet with his uncle. Heero didn't like this one bit. He remembered quite well what had happened to the last boy that was brought to see the king. Heero had to see the body...or what was left of it. He could tell that the young man hadn't been human. Not with those pointed ears and delicate features. He shuddered at the memory of his beaten body being dragged from the castle. He must have been very beautiful before his uncle got a hold of him. Now another boy was in his hands. Heero would not let the same thing happen to this boy. Suddenly a knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Who's there?" He asked, his voice cold. "Your majesty? The king sends you a gift." A husky voice replied. Heero opened the door. "What are you talking about?" Heero's glare could have frozen a blazing inferno as he stared at the two guards. "He's givin' you a pet." The taller of the guards laughed as he flung a small boy into the prince. "He's a pretty little thin'. Hope you take car' of 'im." They walked away laughing. Heero looked to the small creature that he grasped in his arms. The boy's head was bowed but Heero could plainly see his pointed ears. He held in a gasp, remembering they were in the hallway. He couldn't let anyone other than his closest friends know that he wasn't the cold prince everyone thought him to be. He pulled the chained boy into his room and shut the door. The boy was shaking as Heero removed the chains. He noticed the bruises on the boy's wrists and ankles, along with the large one that marred his neck. What caught his eye the most were the bruises in the shape of fingers around his throat. Heero's ears picked up at a small whimper and he looked up to see the boy watching him.

                The fear in those expressive violet eyes stung. The boy pulled away and slowly backed toward the wall. He kept going until his back was pressed against it. He slid down it, drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. Heero could see him shaking. Walking slowly, so as not to startle him, Heero approached the slight form that seemed so helpless. He reached out and took one of the boy's hands. When the boy looked up he spoke gently. "My name is Heero Yuy, what's yours?" The boy searched his face for a moment before responding. "Duo. Duo Maxwell." Heero smiled. "Well, Duo, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm a friend of Quatre's. I won't hurt you." Duo still seemed unsure, but nodded slowly. "Now do you mind telling me what you are?" Heero asked. "Are you an elf or a fairy?" Duo shook his head. "Neither and both I guess. I'm a forest shifter." Heero looked confused so Duo continued. "I'm human but not completely. I guess you could say I have four sides to my being. The main part is the human, elf, fairy, whatever you pick. But I also have the instincts of a hawk, a cougar (a/n cougars are also called mountain lions.), and a wolf. I can transform into those animals or call on a characteristic of their being." Heero waited patiently for Duo to explain. "The characteristics I can call upon are the wolf's hearing and sense of smell, the cougar's grace and claws, and the hawk's wings and eyesight." Heero nodded satisfied. 

                "Why don't you transform and escape?" Duo shook his head. "Before they brought me to you, the guards took me to see the court mage. She said her name was Lady Une. I don't care what her name is. She reeks of dark magic. She put this on me." He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. A gold band was secured tightly around his light bicep. "It keeps me from transforming. It's darks magic and it scares me." His point was emphasized by his shivers. Heero didn't like seeing the boy frightened. He reached out and placed his hand gently on the boy's throat, his fingers cupping the back of his neck. He stroked the boy as if he were petting a distraught animal. To his surprise, Duo's eyes slid shut and he began to purr. Actually purr! Like a cat! Exactly like a cat! Duo began to nuzzle Heero's hand and soon, Heero found the braided boy leaning against him, face buried in the hollow of his throat, purring contently. Heero embraced the lithe form, stroking his back; he began to murmur to him. "Shh. Don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you no matter what. I promise." He felt Duo sigh as he drifted off to sleep. Heero lifted the smaller boy into his arms and carried him to his bed. "Sleep little one. God knows what my uncle has in store for you." He stroked the sleeping shifter's face. "But I won't let him hurt you."

TBC

************************************************************************************************************

So what do you think? Should I keep going? Reviews are appreciated. Thanx. ; )


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                **The Shifter**

                Ok here's the next chapter! But before we begin I'd like to say something to the person who left an anonymous review asking why anyone would write a 1x2 romance. I'd like to start by saying if your reading this right now then you must have some interest in them as well. Oh and I'd like to thank you for ragging on my story without even reading it. The reason I don't write 1xR is because I don't like Relena. It's that simple. There's just something about her that just doesn't ring true about. Anyway, I don't know why I like the 1x2 coupling, I guess it's because I just think those two would be so sweet together. Well thank you for your input but if you don't like 1x2 romances that's fine, then don't read them but don't yell at those of us who do. Thank you for your time. Now on with the story! 

************************************************************************************************************

                "So, what do you think?" Treize asked. He was standing in a wide, dirty, and dark room. The walls were made of large, gray stones that seemed to be covered in a slime of some sort. The three windows that opened to room up to the outside world had bars across them and their shudders were closed. The enormous wooden door was closed and bolted tightly. In the center of the room stood Lady Une, the court mage. She was bent over a large pewter caldron that glowed eerily in the dim light. Looking into the caldron, you could see a wavy picture of Duo, curled up next to the prince, sleeping fitfully. "Very interesting. He's more powerful than the last one. In fact, he's more powerful than any fey creature I've seen thus far." She grinned evilly as she saw the prince throw a protective arm around the boy. "You'd best be wary, my king. It seems that our prince has taken a liking to the boy already." She watched as the shifter struggled through sleep and Heero's arms, slowly coming to. She shifted her weight nervously as she felt the power of the visions running through the elfin boy's mind. "We should both be wary, it seems." She waved her hand over the image, dispelling it, and turned to her king. "It appears that he can sense when I use my magic. I felt visions passing through him. I do not know what he saw, but it may have been us." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Or the future." Treize raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me." He asked. "Our young Duo may be a seer my lord." At this the king grinned. "Oh really? Then perhaps we should keep him around." Many scenarios of what could be done with a seer at his side ran through Treize's head. "Yes, my king. I believe that may be the best course of action."

~*~*~*~*~ 

                Blood, there was blood everywhere. Everywhere he turned there was blood...blood and death. He saw his brother, Solo, being beaten. Heard the crack of bones, the sickening thud of wooden clubs hitting flesh, and cruel snap of whips connecting with skin. "STOP IT!" Duo screamed attempting to cover his ears. But, no matter what he did, he couldn't block out the sounds...or the smells. The smell of blood, death, and decay filled his nose. But worst of all, that surpassed all these by far, was the feelings. He could feel his brother's life force slowly slipping away. Fading, and finally disappearing all together. Then suddenly, it stopped. The horrible sounds, the noxious smells, the maddening sensations, just stopped. He could feel someone shaking him gently and he knew he was awake, but he couldn't seem to stop the images that played before his eyes. A woman, tall and shrouded in shadows, was leaning over a caldron, peering at whatever was inside. Then she stood and he recognized her. It was the court mage, no witch. The one that had dark magic and evil spirits flitting about her like black fire flies. She seemed thoughtful and her eyes shone with a sinister light. And then, as suddenly as it had come, the vision was gone. Duo gasped and fell into the embrace of the boy that held him so tightly.

                He'd awoken to find Duo thrashing about slightly. Alarmed when the boy screamed 'stop it' in his sleep, he attempted to rouse him from, what appeared to be, the grip of some horrible nightmare. He whispered and shook the fey gently, but nothing seemed to be able to wake him. Then, without warning, Duo shot straight up in bed. His beautiful violet eyes wide and glazed. Though he was awake he appeared to be staring at something that only he could see. Again, Heero began to gently shake him. The prince wrapped his arms protectively around the lithe figure when he whimpered slightly. Heero couldn't think of anything else to do, so he leaned forward slightly, and placed his lips lightly against Duo's temple. Suddenly, the boy gasped and fell against Heero's chest. He lifted the smaller boy up so that he was sitting sideways on his lap. Duo was shaking uncontrollably, his grip on Heero's arms so tight that it was painful. Heero lifted his arm and slowly stroked the spot on the back of Duo's neck that had made him purr the night before. As before, he began to purr and his tense muscles relaxed. Leaning into the touch, Duo curled up in Heero's lap, attempting to find some solace from the horrid visions that had plagued him just moments before. A half smile quirked Heero's lips as the beautiful creature before him nuzzled at his neck and relaxed completely. After a few minutes, he glanced down to see Duo watching him. "Are you alright?" He asked. At Duo's nod, he gave a gentle smile and pushed some hair behind one pointed ear. 

                A small, high-pitched chirp brought them both back to the real world. Looking quickly to the windowsill, Duo spotted a tiny robin. Grinning, he stood slowly. "Hello there. What are you doing?" He asked kindly. To Heero's surprise, the bird replied with a chirp and Duo nodded. "Oh really, well I'm not sure if my friend would like you building a nest on his sill. Why don't you ask him?" He replied pointing to Heero. The small bird flapped its wings and flew, landing on the raised knee of a slightly startled prince. It looked at him for a second, then began to squeak, chirp, and whistle incessantly. Duo chuckled at Heero's dumbfounded expression. The prince looked up to see him covering his mouth slightly, attempting to stop the musical sound that poured out. A smile spread across Heero's face even as he quirked an eyebrow in question. "I can speak to animals." Duo explained. "He's asking if he can build his nest on your windowsill. He says that if you let him, he'll sing to you every morning." Heero looked back to the bird and nodded slightly. "He says yes." Duo informed the bird when it continued to squeak. With a happy chirp, the bird took to the wing and flew out the window. Watching the robin fly away, a thought sprang into Heero's mind. "Duo?" The boy turned back to him. "You said you have wings right?" He nodded. "Why don't you just fly away?" Duo's face suddenly fell. "I would, but when your friends where chasing me I tried to fly away, and they shot me threw the wing with an arrow." Heero's face suddenly darkened. "What?!" Duo searched his eyes and saw such intense anger that he took a step back. "They hurt you?!"

                "It's alright Heero." Duo said soothingly. Heero calmed visibly as he heard his name slip from the angel's lips. It was the first time Duo had ever said his name and he liked the sound of it coming from the elfin boy's mouth. "They only shot me because they had to. Trowa removed the arrow as soon as I asked." Heero nodded then looked Duo over. "Where are your wings?" He asked. "I can retract them. I can't feel the pain as long as I don't have my wings, but unless I bring them out, it won't heal." Heero looked thoughtful for a moment then said. "I'll be right back. Stay here." With that he left. Duo waited a few minutes and breathed a sigh of relief when Heero returned carrying what appeared to be some gauze. "Bring out your wings and I'll tend to the wound. They may come in handy later." He said setting the wrappings down on the bed. Duo looked into his eye for a moment then nodded slightly. A low glow appeared around his shoulders and back. When it dimmed, a hawk cry of pain echoed through the room and he pitched forward. 

Heero caught Duo long before he would of hit the floor. Propping the smaller boy up against the bed, he began to examine the injured wing. Looking to Duo's wary eyes, he began to speak. "Nothing's broken. It should be almost completely healed within a weak." He reached up for the gauze when the fey boy nodded. Wrapping the wound tightly, he was careful not to hurt the boy in any way. When he was finished, he helped Duo to his feet and sat him on the bed. His breath caught as he took in the sight of the winged boy for the first time. The sun glittered lightly of the chestnut braid as Duo struggled to stay upright. "Lay down. You should rest for awhile." Violet eyes met cobalt and he nodded slightly seeing the concern in those blue depths. Heero helped him lay back without hurting his wing. When he was sure the boy was asleep he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "As I said before, my little angel. I'll protect you no matter what."

************************************************************************************************************

So what did you think? Please review. There's going to be some more action in the next chapter. ; )


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                **The Shifter**

                I'd like to thank all of the 1x2 supporters that comforted me in my time of need. I love you all and to the people who sent me e-mails saying you will track down the anonymous 1x2 hater and kill him, thank you but it's not needed. Even though I don't agree with him I don't want him dead, any way... on with the chapter!

************************************************************************************************************

                Violet eyes slowly opened to take in their surroundings. The fey creature they belonged to realized that he was alone in the large bedroom. Panic began to fill his senses when the door opened and the prince stepped in. Seeing the fear on Duo's face, Heero quickly deposited the tray he was carrying on his desk and rushed to his side. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "I-I...didn't know where you were." The boy replied honestly. Heero's heart quickened as he realized that the beautiful vision before him felt secure in his presence. It was true. Duo felt safest when the prince was near him. He didn't know why, but he wanted the blue-eyed boy to wrap his arms around him and hold him like he did before. "It's alright, I'm here now." Heero said, stroking the other boy's face. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat." He finished, motioning to the tray he had set on the desk. Duo grinned suddenly. "Thank you!" The corners of Heero's mouth quirked, it was amazing how quickly his companion's mood had changed at the mention of food. Retrieving the tray, he brought the food to the hungry forest shifter. Duo's eyes lit up as he scanned the plate that was now seated on his lap. It was filled with fruits of many varieties as well as a few meats. "I didn't know what you ate, so I took a safe bet and brought as many fruits as I could find. Do you eat meat?" Duo nodded quickly and swallowed the apple that he was currently chewing. "I'm part hawk, wolf, and cougar. They all eat meat and so I do too." Heero's eyes glittered with laughter as he watched the smaller boy attempt to shove as much food into his mouth as he could.

                A light knock sounded on the door just as Duo pushed the tray away. "Who is it?" Heero asked, his voice so cold that it frightened the boy next to him. "It's me. Quatre." A gentle voice replied from the other side. "Come in." The prince's voice had suddenly reverted to its original tone. He turned and saw the confusion written all over the elfin face that stared back at him. "I'll explain later." At Duo's nod, he returned his attention to the now open door. The small blond entered, his aquamarine eyes glittered happily as he spotted the beautiful violets that watched him. "Hi, Duo. It's nice to see you again." At this, Duo's face broke into a wide smile. "It's nice to see you too." His tone was calm, showing that he trusted the young guard. "I hate to interrupt, your majesty," A deep monotonous voice broke into the room. "but I must speak with you." Heero nodded to Trowa and stood. His flight was halted, however, when a slim hand shot out and gripped his wrist. Turning, he realized that said hand belonged to Duo. The smaller boy's face tinged with slight fear. "Please don't leave." The prince's heart melted, he didn't want to leave the lithe angel, but Trowa obviously needed to inform him of something important. "It's alright. I'll stay with you until Heero returns. Is that alright?" Quatre asked quietly. As much as Duo wanted the blue-eyed prince to stay with him, he realized that he couldn't just force him to forget his duties as a prince. Nodding timidly he released his hold on Heero's wrist. "It's alright, I'll be back soon." With that said, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

                "What's the matter Trowa?" He asked, once he was sure the hall was clear of any eavesdroppers. "Wufei heard something interesting a few hours ago. He asked us to inform you of it, considering he had wall duty today." The prince nodded, signaling the green-eyed guard to continue. "He was passing by the court mage's door this morning..." He began. "Passing by?" Heero raised an eyebrow to this. "Her room is up in the north tower, what could he have been doing?" Trowa dropped his eyes. "I thought so. I appreciate all that you three have done for me, but I don't want you to get yourselves kill simply because you fell the urge to eavesdrop on a powerful, and currently suspicious, mage." His guard nodded reluctantly. "Good now what is it that Wufei heard?" Looking up, the taller boy continued. "He said that he heard your uncle and Lady Une talking. Apparently the voices were muffled, because the only thing he could distinctly hear was, 'Perhaps we should both be wary, my king. It appears that he can sense when I use my magic. He may be a seer, for I could feel the visions passing through him.' He also heard the king reply that it may be good to have a seer around. We believe that, if this is true of course, he will attempt to use Duo as a weapon."

                "So, Duo, how old are you?" Quatre asked in an attempt to get the fey boy to speak. Duo looked up at the blond and gave him a kind smile. "I am seventeen in your years." Quatre seemed excited about this. "Really? So am I!" Duo's smile grew when he saw the guard's eyes light up with joy. _I haven't been myself lately. I don't know why I'm being so quite. I mean, not even Solo could shut me up. His smile faltered a bit at the thought of his brother, but he quickly got it back under control. Unfortunately, Quatre had already spotted the change in his facial features. Not knowing what had caused it, he decided to change the subject. "Duo..." He began. "What?" Violet eyes became suddenly curious as he watched the other boy. "Duo, do you know what a seer is?" Quatre watched his face for any sign of change, prepare to change the subject if necessary. Duo nodded. "A person who can see into the threads of time and fate." The blond guard breathed a sigh. __At least I don't have to explain this. Then looking directly into the shifter's violet eyes he asked: "Duo, are you a seer?" The other boy stared at him for a long moment, his eyes wide with shock. Duo's throat was suddenly dry and he couldn't seem to respond to the blond boy's question. __How could he have known? I haven't done anything that would give myself away. Have I? Taking in Duo's shock, Quatre began again. "I'll take that as a yes." He sighed. "How...how did you know?" Duo asked, finally finding his voice. "I didn't. But Une did." At the mention of the mage's name, Duo gave an involuntary shudder. "Dark magic." He muttered. Suddenly the door opened and, to Duo's relief, Heero walked in._

                Quatre stood and walked over to him. As he was reached the door, Heero heard him whisper. "He just told me it's true." With that he turned, said farewell to Duo, and stepped out of the room. The prince stood in shock for a moment before recovering his wits and approaching the winged boy who sat on his bed. Sitting down, he began to stroke that spot on Duo's neck. Purring gently, the other boy curled up to the prince. Heero kept telling himself that he only did it because he needed the boy to be calm for what he was about to inform him of. Of course, there was always that annoying part of his brain that spoke the truth, telling him that he just loved having Duo wrapped in his arms, purring contently. "Duo, I must tell you something..." He looked down into worried violet eyes. "My uncle and Une know about your...gift." Duo swallowed and looked down, terror beginning to fill his being. "Don't worry though, I'll protect you." As suddenly as it had come, the fear had vanished. Replaced with the warmth of knowing that the strong prince was there to keep him safe. Bringing his eyes back up to meet Heero's, his gaze was diverted to a silver pendent that hung around his neck. "What's that?" He asked. The prince looked at his neck, noticing the medallion with his family crest on it. "It was my father's, after my parents died, Uncle Trieze gave it to me." He closed his eyes. "But that was before he became cruel. He wasn't always like this, he used to kind and caring. I don't know what happened to him." Seeing the pain in his prince's eyes, Duo reached for the round object, determined to use his 'gift' to bring at least a tiny bit of closure to its bearer. He opened his mind to the magic and allowed it to show him the cause. The moment the cold silver touched his skin, his world shifted.

                _It was dark... dark and cold. The room reminded him allot of the room Lady Une was in in his previous vision. Only, in this room, there was a figure chained to the far wall. Duo as approached cautiously, whomever it was seemed to jerk with fear at his footfalls. Duo could now tell the person was a man with short ginger hair. The man lifted his head and Duo stopped out of shock. "Trieze?!!" The king looked weary and astonished. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Impossible__, Duo thought, how can he not know who I am?__ "Duo Maxwell. You don't remember me?" Trieze looked him over. "I've never met you before. How is it that you managed to invade my dreams?" Duo looked at him in question. "Your dreams?" The king nodded. "Yes. I was chained to this wall, awaiting sleep to take me so that I could escape the hell I've been living so long, when the world seemed to shift. I expect myself to be dreaming, but you seemed too real." The fey's mouth fell open. "How long have you been chained in this room?" Trieze shrugged. "Close to ten years. I'm cursed to live until one of my family can save or forgive me." He shook his head. "But the evil behind this took care of that. Murdering my brother and his wife, then they stuck my here. The other probably made sure my nephew hates me." He lowered his head in defeat. Duo stepped forward, examining the king's eyes. He saw nothing but truth and sorrow. "I'm here, your majesty, because I'm a seer looking for truth. I believe I have just found it. The reason behind my search for truth is your nephew, Heero. He wanted to know what happened to make you so cruel. I know he must still feel connected to you for he wares this." Duo waved his hand and Heero's medallion appeared, floating close to Trieze's face. "Darius' medal." He gasped. "I gave that to Heero after Darius died. He still wares it?" Duo nodded, dispelling the image. "Tell him it's not me!!! Tell him it's the other!! Please don't let him think it's me!!" The fey placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "I will don't worry. I'll tell him." Suddenly the room shifted again and he was lying in Heero's arms._

                Heero felt Duo stiffen the as his hand closed around the medallion. Looking to his eyes he realized they were closed, moving behind the lids as if he were dreaming. He watched for several minutes attempting to distinguish if the boy was in any pain. Suddenly, Duo gasped and his body went limp. Heero caught him effortlessly and held him close. Slightly glazed violet eyes opened and looked up to him. "What happened?" Heero asked anxiously. "You wanted to know what happened to make your uncle the way he is. Well I used my sight to find out. He asked me to give you a message." Heero stopped moving completely. "What? You spoke to him?" Duo nodded. "He was chained to a wall. He told me to tell you it's not him. It's the other, not him. He was telling the truth" Heero was shocked.

************************************************************************************************************

TBC...

Please review. Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                **The Shifter**

Ok here's chapter 4! Yea!!! Before we continue our adventure I'd like to thank a reviewer by the name of Janine. Your confidence in my work is truly inspiring. I want to assure you that I have every intention of finishing this story. I know the rest of my stories have yet to be finished, but this one I really feel close to and I've already got the ending planned out. So have no fear! There are going to be some great surprises in here so I hope you keep coming back for more. Thank you very much for your review Janine and I hope to see more from you. And now...on with the story!

************************************************************************************************************

                "What?!" Heero's shock was not subsiding. His wide blue eyes observed the winged boy lying limply in his arms. "It's the truth, Heero." Duo croaked out weakly. He was obviously fatigued from using his power. "He spoke the truth. When I told him that you still wear that medallion he began pull at his restraints, begging me to tell you that the one causing all these evils wasn't him." 

                The prince looked away from those expressive violet eyes. He knew he could trust the fey creature in his arms...but he didn't know if he could trust his uncle. "How do you know it was the truth?" Duo took a deep breath and struggled to sit upright. Finally, Heero pulled him up, holding him just as close to his chest as before, fearing the boy would collapse. The forest shifter looked into his eyes. 

                "When I use my sight in an attempt to discern something about a person, I sometimes am able to jump into their minds. Whilst I'm there I am the master of that realm, with the ability to make them see what I want them to see, and know immediately if what they say is less than truthful. When your uncle begged me to give you that message, I looked into his eyes and what I saw astounded me. I saw pain and... hope. He needs you Heero."

                 Blue eyes searched the elfin face. Heero nodded. "Is there any way you could use your sight to let me talk to him?" Duo bit his lower lip. "I've never tried to take anyone else in with me." To be truthful, Duo didn't think he could do it, but seeing the desperate look on Heero's face steeled his reserve. "But I'll try. Give me your hand." The prince complied. Duo held Heero's hand tight as he reached for the pendant once again. He opened himself up to the power once again, concentrating on Heero's breathing. Once again the world shifted.

                _Heero looked around the dark, dank room. "Where are we?" He wondered aloud as his took in the dreary slime covered stone walls that surrounded him on all sides. "Your uncle's mind." Heero turned toward the sound of the voice and found Duo standing beside him. With the exception of the lack of his wings, the fey boy looked exactly as he should. _

_                "Who's there?" Yet another voice called out from the darkness. Heero recognized it immediately. "Uncle Trieze?" Duo took his hand and led him to a figure chained to the far wall. The man looked up, his ginger hair catching the slight early morning light that filtered in from a bared window in the ceiling. There was no doubting it...the figure was his uncle. "Heero is that you?" Trieze asked. His tone was disbelieving. "Yes it's me uncle." Heero bent slightly in order to give his uncle a better look at him. _

_                "How is this possible?" The king asked. "I brought him here sir, to show him it wasn't you." Duo spoke up from behind the blue-eyed boy. "My thanks to you." The fey smiled. "Uncle, where are you? Who did this to you?" Trieze looked to his nephew once again. "I was captured and replaced by Lady Une. I was locked in a secret chamber in her tower." Heero nodded. "We will come for you as soon as we can." The king smiled warmly at his nephew. _

_                "Be wary, Une and the doppelganger are powerful foes." He looked to Duo then returned his gaze to Heero. "Protect him Heero. They want him badly." The price's gaze never faltered. "Mission accepted." Trieze smiled at his brother's old catch phrase. "Your father would be proud of you." With that, the vision ended._

                Heero's eyes snapped open. Looking down quickly he saw Duo, breath shallow, face veiled in a light sheen of sweat, violet eyes half-lidded. But through it all, he still managed to keep Heero's hand clasped tightly to his own. "Duo, are you alright?" Heero asked worriedly. The fey smiled weakly before his eyes slid shut the rest of the way and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

                Heero laid the winged boy out on his bed. Retrieving and washrag from the forgotten food tray and dunking it in the pitcher of water, he swiftly returned to the violet eyed beauty's side. The prince swept aside sweat dampened bangs and placed the cool rag on Duo's forehead. He stayed there for a few minutes, just stroking the chestnut hair on the other boy's head, before calling for Quatre and the others.

                "Heero, what happened?!" Quatre face had blanched the moment he'd stepped into the prince's room and seen Duo's peaceful form lying on his bed. Trowa had a comforting arm wrapped around the small blond guards shoulders. He and Wufei watched as their prince walked to his bed and sat beside the longhaired boy. All three listened intently as Heero related the tale, when he had finished he looked to them for their input. As his most trusted, and frankly _only, friends, he needed to know what they thought of the situation. "You're sure it was Trieze?" Wufei finally asked._

                "Yes, there is no way that heartless bastard that has been running our kingdom for so long could have faked those emotions." The Chinese guard nodded. "Then what shall we do?" At this, the prince turned to Quatre. "You are a more skilled strategist than I Quatre. What do you think we should do?" The blond grinned at the praise then leaned into Trowa whilst he thought. His eyes sparkling, he looked up and met Heero's gaze. 

                "Well obviously we can't take on Lady Une herself, being as she is a very powerful mage, so one of us will have to distract her while the others check her quarters. Once we've found the true king, and are able to get him to safety, we should go after the double. Leave Une for last, as she is a more formidable opponent. Now we just have to decide who will distract her and who will search."

                "You will distract her." The prince answered. "You look the most innocent out of the four of us. It would be easier for you." Quatre nodded to this. "That leaves the scavenger hunt to the three of us." Heero said, looking at Trowa and Wufei. "Four." Spinning around, he took in the owner of the voice. Duo was sitting on his knees at the foot of Heero's bed, his wings gone and his face set with determination. "Are you sure?" The blue-eyed prince asked him. "Yes. Besides, you won't be able to find him without me." Heero nodded. "Alright. You three get some rest, we strike tomorrow" His guards nodded and left.

                Heero approached the bed and took a seat next to Duo. He leaned in close to the other boy; intoxicated by the way the sunlight played off his elfin face and sparkled in his chestnut hair. "Thank you for showing me the truth." He whispered. Duo shivered as he stared into beautiful cobalt blue eyes. Their faces inched closer until their noses were nearly touching. "I just wanted to make you happy." The fey boy's warm breath caressed Heero's face and that was the last straw. Closing the distance between them, he pressed his lips to vision before him. 

                Duo melted into the gentle touch almost immediately. Their lips moved slowly over one another in a dance that dated back beyond time. Heero's heart demanded to experience more of Duo's mouth. He swiped his tongue gently along his love's bottom lip. Duo stiffened a small bit at the odd sensation, but quickly relaxed and opened his lips slightly. Heero's tongue slid into his mouth and met with Duo's for the first time. Their breath began to become shorter as their tongues battled for dominance, a battle that the prince quickly won. Duo yielded to Heero's exploration of his mouth, loving the feeling of the prince's lips on his own and the hand that was gently stroking his cheek. 

                Finally, they pulled apart for lack of air. Heero continued to caress Duo's cheek with his hand as he caught his breath, then began to lean back in. "Aishiteru." He whispered. "I love you too." Duo replied as their lips met for a second time.

************************************************************************************************************

So what do you think? Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanx. ; )


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                                             **The Shifter**

I know, I know...took me long enough. What can I say; I'm a procrastinator. N-E-Way, a lot of questions are going to be answered in this chapter soooo, hold onto your hats. Oh, and one more thing, be sure to visit my new Gundam Wing yaoi and slash fan fiction Website. Here's the address, www.geocities.com/phoenixstormsgundamfanfiction. Check out my question of the week, I think most of you will like the prize. Thanx, I hope to see you there!

************************************************************************************************************

                "What can I do for you child?" Quatre grimaced internally; he hated being called a child. "Actually, Lady, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the garden. His majesty has asked me to oversee the arrival of his new fey flowers and I thought you might be interested." Lady Une debated to herself silently before finally accepting the young guard's offer. Locking her door, she took the blonde's hand as he led her toward the castle gardens.

                Duo blinked in confusion as he watched Lady Une and Quatre walk away. "I don't get it." He said, turning toward the others. "You'd think she would be suspicious of him. I mean, she knows he's your friend Heero." Trowa uttered a small sound that could be considered a chuckle. "The little one is...how would you put it...very disarming. He can talk just about anyone into doing just about anything. None of us are really sure how he does it." The tall guard informed him.

                The four conspirators crept silently toward the castle mage's door. However, when the reached it, they found it locked. "Great, now how do we get in?" The fey youth asked in exasperation. Wufei turned to him and held up a large key ring. "The best thing about being the captain of the guards is, no matter who you are, I have a key to your room." He said with a smirk. Silently, the Chinese youth unlocked the portal and they entered.

                Lady Une's room was as dark as Duo imagined it. Small amounts of light streamed in from high, narrow windows. The gray brick walls were covered in a disgusting layer of slime. Bookcases and ingredient selves lined the walls, and right in the center of the room was a large, black cauldron. 

                Suddenly, Duo chuckled. The others turned to him rather surprised by this reaction. "Sorry." He blushed. "You see, in my clan there are two storytellers. The Grim brothers, and this place looks like a scene right out of one of their children's fables. Ironically enough, it was about an evil witch who liked to eat children."[1] He explained, much to the amusement of the other three.

                They began their search again, the guards and the prince using their eyes, and the forest shifter using his nose. Duo sniffed around, using his wolf's sense of smell. He already knew Lady Une's scent so he attempted to tune it out. Finally he came across a faint scent he had never smelled before. He followed it until he came to a large bookcase. [2] 

                Running his hand across the leather-bound tomes of knowledge, he attempted to find a clue to the whereabouts of the strange scent. As his fingers brushed past a small, blue architecture book, visions began to violently assault his mind.

*Flash* Pain, betrayal, blood, fear, darkness. *Flash*

                The young seer gasped suddenly and fell backwards. Heero rushed towards him and caught his slim body a millisecond before it hit the ground. "Duo, what's wrong?" The prince asked worriedly. "The blue book...pull the blue book." The elfin boy chocked out. Heero looked up at the book the other boy had indicated. "This one?" He asked. At Duo's nod he reached for it and attempted to pull it out of place.

                As the book left it's spot, a low rumbling was heard. The bookcase suddenly began to slide to the left, revealing a large hidden doorway. Heero helped his fey love to stand and slowly began to lead the way up the flight of stairs they found. Upon reaching the top, they found an old, rotted wooden door. The prince pushed on it and it creaked on its old hinges as it edged its way open.

                At the far back of the once hidden room, a man hung from ancient shackles. "Uncle Trieze?" The man's ginger head jerked up suddenly. "Heero?" His voice was rough from disuse, but there was no doubting it. The true king stood bound before them. "Let's get you out of here." The prince said as he examined the shackles the restrained his uncle. "Do you know where the key is?" He asked. Trieze shook his head. "Great. How do we get these off?"

                "Leave that to me." Duo stepped forward and to everyone's amazement, pulled a long silver lock pick out of his impressive chestnut braid. He took one shackle in his hand and inserted the pick. After just a few moments, the lock released and a wrist that hadn't seen light in years was freed. Duo repeated this on the rest of the braces, then stepped back as the king fell into his nephew's arms.

                Heero settled his uncle on the ground as Trieze began to caress wrists that had long ago been rubbed raw. "Thank you my friends. As you can see, it's been quite some time since I've been able to stand on my own." The others nodded. "Come on, uncle, we have to get you to my room." Trowa and Heero supported Trieze as the walked down the forgotten stairs.

                Duo replaced the key book and the bookcase slid back into place. They left the room, Wufei locking the door behind them, and headed back to Heero's chambers. "I hope we didn't leave anything to tip off Une." Wufei stated as they shut the prince's door. A few minutes after they had the true king settled, a knock sounded at the door.

                "Who goes?" Heero called. "It's just me." Quatre's voice floated through the wood. The blue-eyed prince quickly let him in and a collective sigh was heard throughout the room. "I can't believe it worked." The blonde guard admitted. "You should have more confidence in you plans." Trowa said looking rather relieved.

                "Uncle, what was the purpose of your capture and replacement? Why would Une do such a thing?" Heero asked. "It's simple, my young heir. It all has to do with a very ancient prophecy."

TBC

************************************************************************************************************

I'm evil I know. Cliffhangers suck, I know that too, but you'll just have to wait until next time. Perhaps if I get lots of reviews and feedback, I could be persuaded to write faster. ; )

[1] The Brothers Grim, ya know, the "Cinderella", "Sleeping Beauty", and "Beauty and the Beast", guys. Oh and that story Duo was talking about was a spin of "Hansle and Gretle". I don't know if I spelled her name right.

[2] Sorry I just couldn't resist. No good mystery is complete without the secret passage behind the bookcase.


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                **The Shifter**

**********************************************************************************

                "You see, young ones, over a millennia ago the world was guarded by many beings. Superior beings. Some called them gods, but these creatures never accepted such an honorable name, they preferred, instead, to be known as the guardians. Each guardian had a specific element of life that they oversaw. Even thought there were many guardians, only five were considered above the rest. Aarde the guardian of Earth, Regen the guardian of Water, Brand the guardian of Fire, Lucht the guardian of Air, and the most beautiful being to ever grace our planet, Vooruitzicht the guardian of Fate.

                But everything was not as perfect as it may sound, for there was a reason for guardians. Dark forces threatened our world. Doostar, the leader of these forces had fallen deeply in love with Vooruitzicht, though Fate was already spoken for. Vooruitzicht was betrothed to Lucht and the guardian of Air was more protective of him than his own element. Doostar spent many years trying to find a way to win Vooruitzicht's affection, but Voory wanted nothing to do with him, for he had no desire to destroy the light of the world as was Doostar's true passion.

                It was never really discovered how it came about, but somehow Doostar managed to kidnap Voory, being away from the other guardians was too hard on his delicate heart and without Lucht to shield him from his visions, they became gradually more intense until finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Lucht found him lying on the floor of the bedroom Doostar had confined him too. The four remaining guardians promised their dying friend that they would find him and protect him from the Darkness that had taken him in that life, in the next.

                Doostar is still living and he believes that you Heero are Lucht, that is why he has taken control of Une, if you are Lucht than Vooruitzicht must be somewhere nearby." Trieze fell silent, his story told. A gasp was heard as Duo's head suddenly fell to his chest and his body tensed. "Duo! What's wrong?!" Heero asked, rushing to the little one's side. Duo raised his head at the sound of Heero's voice and opened his eyes. His purple irises glowed as he spoke, his voice seemingly carried on the air alone.

                "It is good that we have not been forgotten. Thank you for keeping our memory alive." Trieze clicked his hanging jaw shut and nodded. "Duo, what are you talking about?" Heero asked as Duo turned to face him. "Lucht, I've been waiting a long time for you. I'm glad that you've kept your promise." He sighed, than turned the rest of the room. "I see you've all kept your promise to me. It gladdens my heart to know what wondrous friends I have."

                He stood walked with fluid grace to the center of the room. "I can see that you have yet to regain your own memories, but know that I have not forgotten all that you have done for me. I am Vooruitzicht, the guardian of Fate." Wufei stepped closer to Duo and spoke in a startled voice. "What do you mean? You're name's Duo, you told us so yourself. What's wrong with you?" Vooruitzicht smiled. "Nothing is wrong with me, Brand. I've missed you, and our fights." He walked toward Trowa and gazed sadly at the taller boy. "Hello Aarde, I've missed you immeasurably, brother dear."

                Quatre's jaw was brushing the floor as Duo's seemingly liquid body flowed toward him. "Don't act so surprised Regen. You've known longer than most that you are different. Surely your gifts have been slipping through every now and then. I know that little trick you pulled with the Lady was not simply charm alone. Was it?" And the blonde's blush he chuckled. Lastly, turned to Heero.

                "There is no way that you haven't realized what I say is true. Lucht, I know you still feel for me. How else do you explain why we were so drawn to each other. It is not simple lust, for that is not what we shared so long ago. Can you not remember the love that flowed between us?" Vooruitzicht's voice trailed off as he turned away. That was, until, he felt a hand brush his cheek. Looking up he noticed that Heero's blue eyes glowed with an unearthly light. "How could you ever think that I'd forget you Voory, my heart."

TBC

**********************************************************************************

Ok, translations anyone? Now let me inform everyone who didn't read "Brother Mine" I'm Dutch and I'll try to slip Dutch words in as much as possible. Even if it's only as names.

Well here we go:

Aarde - Earth

Brand - Fire

Regen - Rain

Lucht - Air (pronounced Lou-got)

Vooruitzicht - Future (Actually it's closer to To See in the Future but close enough!)

Doostar - Dark or Darkness

And the Calendar:

Wolfkin chapter 5 - Wednesday April 2

The Shifter chapter 7 - Thursday April 3

The X-Gene chapter 2 - Friday March 28

Review Please! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                          **The Shifter**

                In response to the review written by Touga Kiryuu, I didn't mean to give the impression that I am fluent in Dutch. Yes I'm Dutch, but I was born and raised in New Jersey, obviously I'm more fluent in English than I am in Dutch. If I'm not sure about a word I'll ask either my Oma or my mother. My Oma told me that yes 'brand' means 'to burn' but it can also be used in the context of the word 'fire'. Doostar is not a word but a phonetic spelling, the night I came up with the name of my villain it was pretty late and my Oma was home in bed. So I asked my mom what the word for 'Dark or Darkness' she said 'duister' but she didn't know how to spell it, so poor little old me was forced to the age-old habit of 'sound-it-out'. Sorry for the confusion.

**********************************************************************************

                Vooruitzicht smiled at the use of his love's pet name for him. He hugged Lucht as tightly as he could and cried pitilessly into his shoulder. "Shh, little one, it's all right now, I won't let anything happen to you." The Wind Guardian assured him as he gently stroked his hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Lucht felt Vooruitzicht tense suddenly. "Something's coming." He whispered. Everyone took notice to the fact that he said 'something' instead of 'someone'.

                "Do you think it's the doppelganger?" Trowa asked quietly. Voory nodded quickly showing his obvious fear. "Not to worry little one, the five are together again." Lucht replied as he pushed the guardian of Fate behind him. "It's here." Voory whispered ominously. Within a matter of seconds the doorknob rattled before the actual door began to shake on its hinges.

                "Little pig, little pig, let me in." A voice drifted through the door before manic cackling could be heard. "Oh yeah he's a nut job." Lucht turned to look at Voory only to notice that his eyes no longer glowed. "Voory?" He asked. The smaller boy smiled. "I'm still Voory, love, only now I'm Duo the Forest Shifter as well." He replied. Lucht nodded and smiled to assure Duo that he understood.

                More of the horrid mockery of laughter could be heard from outside the door as the pounding the wooden portal took increased drastically. "Did you think we wouldn't know? Did you actually think you could get away scott free? Than you truly are as dumb as I've all ways told you nephew!"

                "Don't you ever call my family dumb for he is far more intelligent than you could ever be! You are nothing but dust and words!" Treize shouted, enraged by the slight to his nephew. "I say we let him in." Duo said, taking a step forward. His eyes once again glowed, but now with a whole new light.

                Lucht nodded and smirked slightly whist the others stood stunned at this. Duo, the timid elfin boy they had been looking after for little over three weeks, was actually going to willingly confront the man who had put him into captivity? Lucht waved his hand and a mighty gust of wind knocked the door right from its hinges sending the aggressor on the opposite side flying into the wall behind him.

                "You, you mockery of human existence, have been a thorn in our sides for far to long. I think it's about time I taught you a lesson." Duo said striding forward. "You think to teach _me_ a lesson little one? Do not forget what transgressed between us the night of your arrival." He began to laugh once again but his joy was cut short by the cry of an enraged cougar. "That night you told me you had murdered my brother, the one person I could all ways count on. I've calmed my self, and now you'll meet your fate."

                "Ha, you will do nothing for you do not have what it takes to harm another being." His smirking face fell however when he noticed Duo smiling. "And you must have forgotten that the animals that make up three parts of my being are predators." With that he screamed a cougar battle cry and leap toward his prey, claws unsheathed and at the ready.

TBC

**********************************************************************************

I know, I know, cliffhangers really bite but what could I do? The chapter just said, "Hey stupid! I'm DONE!"

Ok calendar time!

Wolfkin chapter 6 - Wednesday April 8

The Shifter chapter 8 - Thursday April 9

The X-Gene chapter 3 - Friday April 10

Whelp, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ; )


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                            **The Shifter**

                The double had barely a split second to spare in order to roll out of the reach of Duo's razor-sharp claws. Of course he just ended up with an enraged cougar positioned on his upper back. Wufei blinked a few times before he asked, "I thought that armlet kept him from transforming." He turned to see Lucht smirking as he tossed the armlet from hand to hand.

                A scream forced them to once again focus on the large cat tearing into the body beneath it. "Love leave him be, he could be useful." The cat looked up at the prince, it purred as it left the doppelganger and sat at the blue-eyed boy's side. As his eyes ceased to glow, Heero began to gently pet the upturned furry face.

                "Why don't you change back sweet one. As lovely as you are this way, you are ten times more beautiful in human form." A moment later the fey boy was standing beside him. "What should we do with him?" Trowa asked indicating the shivering double that lay prone on the floor in the hall.

                "I say we hog tie him." Duo suggested. When the others gave him strange looks he explained. "In my village if a pig is being particularly rowdy we lay him on his back and tie his four legs together in the air." The others chuckled at the mental image this brought with it, of course that was nowhere near as funny as the actual sight.

                "Let me go this instant!" The furious false king bellowed from his spot on the floor. They had placed him in the middle of Heero's bedchamber and were currently in a heated discussion. "He was obviously the easier of the two to subdue. Une has magic, I doubt very much that a cougar is going to be able to take her on with very much success." Quatre stated from his place snuggled in Trowa's lap.

                "No, my powers as a Forest Shifter would do next to nothing against a mage of her stature. But as Vooruitzicht I might have a better chance. After all, it doesn't matter how supreme the abilities of a magician are, all of their power stems back to the Guardians." Duo said as he playfully stalked the wiggling figure on the floor.

                He seemed to take much delight in torturing the doppelganger as he grinned evilly every time it flinched. "If there were a way for us all to summon our former powers I'm sure she could stand no chance against us." Quatre nodded at this. "Unfortunately, we have no idea how to gain access to these abilities. Do either of you remember how it was you transformed into your other half?"

                Duo shook his head at this analogy. "It was not a transformation, Quatre, for we did not change. Vooruitzicht was always inside me as Regen is inside you. I did not transform into him, I simply remembered my former life. I am as much Vooruitzicht as I was then, but now I also have my abilities and memories from this life as well. Do you understand?"

                "I must admit it is a bit hard to follow, how can you be two people at once?" The blonde asked, truly puzzled. "I'm not. I'm me; I have always been Voory... I just didn't know it. Now I remember the past and what I can do." Quatre nodded suddenly, his eyes sparkling as if a candle had just been lit over his head.

                "I understand! We're still the Guardians we just don't remember!" Duo nodded. "Yes, now all we have to do is refresh your memories."

TBC

**********************************************************************************

Holy butts I'm so behind! "The X-Gene" will be out tomorrow promise and next week I'll be back on schedule!

Calendar!:

Wolfkin chapter 7- Wednesday April 16

The Shifter chapter 9 - Thursday April 17

The X-Gene chapter 4 - Friday April 18


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                   **The Shifter**

To Golden Rat, Yes! Thank you someone understood me! Yes that was exactly what I was trying to explain, I don't know if I did a very good job of it though. Oh well, next chapter.

**********************************************************************************

                "Alright, so if all we need to do is remember our past lives, how do we go about doing that?" Wufei asked. "I would guess it's different for all of us. I just needed to hear our story told where as Heero needed for Voory to speak with him. It has to be something close to us that brings our memories back."

                Trowa stood from his spot near the fire and walked toward Duo. "Duo, I have a question." He looked vaguely uncomfortable so Duo lead him a short distance from the rest of the group in order to speak in private. "When your eyes glowed, you said something to me. Do you remember what you said?"

                "I believe I said, 'Hello Aarde, I've missed you immeasurably, brother dear.' Was that what you meant?" Trowa nodded. "What did you mean?" The fey boy giggled. "I meant exactly what I said. Aarde is Voory's brother therefore you are my brother. Though obviously not by blood this time. Do you remember how you would protect me before Heero asked me to be his mate? Even after that you were still my great protector, not even Quatre could dissuade you from that."

                He giggled again until he felt a warm hand run down the length of his cheek. Duo raised his eyes quickly as he'd never felt Trowa touch him this way; in fact, to his knowledge Trowa had never touched him at all. What he saw made him smile, Trowa's eyes glowed a startling green as he looked down at Duo.

                "You will never know how much it hurt me to see you fade away like that. To know that I had failed to keep you safe, failed as your brother." His voice was filled with the pure power and pure warmth that was the Earth, the great planet we inhabit but don't take the time to appreciate.

                "No, Aarde, you didn't fail me, you did all you could." Duo's eyes pleaded with those looking down on his own to understand. "But that wasn't enough. You still died." The fey boy's eyes flared to life, glowing as brilliantly as they had been before. "I couldn't have asked for anymore, nor any less. You and the others could not save my physical form, but you saved my spirit. Don't you realize that all I wanted was to not be alone in my final moments? You made that wish come true, Father Earth."

                Aarde smiled at the familiar nickname. "I just wish I could have been there sooner, I wish I could have prevented your death." Voory hugged the taller boy with all his might. "As I wish I could banish this unnecessary guilt from your heart. All is well brother dear, we're all together again, and in the end...that's all the matters."

                "Yes, I suppose it is." His eyes shifted over to Quatre whose mouth was hanging agape at the fact that Trowa was actually _hugging_ someone other than himself. "You'd better go explain to him, Aarde. Don't let him get the wrong impression." The Earth guardian nodded his noble head and moved toward his love throughout time.

TBC

**********************************************************************************

If you hadn't already guessed, in the next chapter it'll be Quatre's turn!

Calendar:

Wolfkin chapter 8- Wednesday April 23

The Shifter chapter 10 - Thursday April 24

The X-Gene chapter 5 - Friday April 18


End file.
